


Scintilla

by borrowedlight



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlight/pseuds/borrowedlight
Summary: scin·til·la : nounA tiny spark of a specified quality, feeling, or memory.Post 'Bodies' - Takes place after the the morgue where Leanne has the flashback with Dayna.Leanne finds herself suffering after the haunting memory in the morgue. She excuses herself to an on-call room where she tries to calm herself but instead receives unexpected company and more flashbacks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got impatient waiting for Michael to write us some Leanne backstory, so I did it myself. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, I love getting feedback.

Leanne ran down the hall to an on-call room before the tears fell from her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to how unraveled she could become. Opening the door, she peeked her head into one of the rooms, concluding that it was empty she stepped inside, leaning her back against the door as she defeatingly closed it. She let gravity take over, sliding herself down the door, her bottom resting on the chilled tile. Setting her elbows on top of her knees, she held her head in her hands as memories of the morgue flooded her mind once again.

 

 _She shivered at the room’s chilling temperature. A sterile odor, rapidly filling her nostrils. She blinked as scorching walls of tears blinded her before slipping down her cheeks, stinging the cuts she received in the accident. It felt almost as if the walls were closing in on her, the room growing darker with every second that passed. She was waiting. The body of her little boy laying lifeless, under a stiff blue sheet through the window in front of her. His body that she had once carried within her own, now lying on a frigid steel table waiting to be identified. She stood there still, staring blankly into the room. An unimaginable heartbreak consuming her. The pain searing through her chest, as if her heart was being ripped in two. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought she was having a heart attack. In this moment, she would have welcomed it with open arms._ _I_ _nstead, the feeling of grief and heartbreak devouring her whole. Agony. Loss. Seeing her little boy lying on the table just as she had seen her daughter and husband hours before._

 

‘ _You do get through it._ ’ She remembered telling Dayna. A mental reminder. A mantra she would repeat to herself on a daily basis.

 

Clearing her throat she dropped her hands, her elbows still resting on her knees as her back was still flush against the door. Picking up her head, Leanne let out a sob and pressed her head against the door behind her. Her face still soaked with salty tears and flecks of the day’s mascara. Closing her eyes tightly, she sucked in a sharp heavy breath. Today had been the first time, in a few months, that she had stepped away from work due to her grief. Leanne was more than convinced that she had passed this stage, however, she was wrong. The sudden knock at the door jolted her, causing her to groan at the sound.

 

“Occupied.” She said loudly, she picked up her head and re-opened her eyes.

 

“Leanne? It’s me.” A man’s voice. Not Jesse’s either. “It’s Ethan. Can I come in?” His voice a little closer to the door this time.

 

Leanne turned her head to the side, her eyes closing as her jaw tightened. “Like I said, occupied.”

 

Ethan stood there, shifting on his feet. Leanne sighed slightly, disappointed that she didn’t hear the descending sounds of his footsteps. She wanted to be left alone, “Go find another room. I’m sure there is one not in use.”

 

Ethan sighed lightly, turning the handle he began to push the door open with the weight of his body. Leanne rolled her eyes, her brows furrowing as she wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. She stood up, and walked towards the slightly made bed. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the door give way, and Ethan stepping in. A wrinkle of her nose as she heard the door click close.  

 

“So, what do you want?” Leanne asked as she turned around. Ethan could immediately see her flushed face and puffy eyes. The tears that had slipped free leaving marks of mascara and eyeliner as they made their way down her cheeks and dipped under her chin. Clear confirmation of his theory that she had been upset.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little off after taking Dayna to the morgue.”

 

“I’m fine, okay?” Leanne raised her brow while walking towards the door. “Are we done here?” she asked, signaling him to leave. She wanted to be alone, she was already embarrassed enough, and now the fact that Ethan picked up on it, made it ten times as worse.

 

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” he said with a raised brow. Walking towards the bed, he sat on the edge and made himself comfortable.

 

Leanne shot him the good old-fashioned Porter glare. Something she had inherited from her father. “Oh for God’s sake, Ethan.” She bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to glare in his direction.

 

He smirked, looking down at the space on the bed next to him, he patted it, waiting for her to move and sit down beside him. Rolling her eyes up to the speckled ceiling tiles, she dropped her hands and sat down beside him. She didn’t have the fight in her and realized she wouldn’t win this battle. Once again, she settled her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. Within moments, he heard small wisps of air come from her. He watched some hair fall out of her ponytail and tears begin to drip onto the floor. She shook her head a little in her hands. She was ashamed that she couldn’t hold the tears back in front of him.

 

“Just a shitty day, okay?” She sniffled.

 

“Leanne, I’ve been with you on bad days and this is the first time I have ever, since I’ve been here, seen you like this.” He placed a hand on her back. “It has nothing to do with work, does it?” He felt her shake her head. “Then talk to me.”

 

“There is so much you don’t know…” She began to feel herself closing off from him.

 

He ran the palm of his hand up and down her back a little. “Tell me. I’m not going anywhere.” His hand an oddly comforting gesture.

 

She sat up again but her eyes remained on the floor. Giving in once again, she nodded “You were right. It was after I took Dayna to the morgue.” She bit her bottom lip, pulling it in a little. Hesitation flooding her throat, she swallowed and looked up at her folded hands.

 

“I was in an accident a few years ago,” sucking in a breath before continuing. “I lost my entire family. My husband, my two children…” Letting out a single sound, a sob that was filled with unimaginable pain. Looking up slightly she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, “to a drunk driver.” Swallowing, she turned her head to look at him again her brow raised. His blues looking directly into her watery hazels. “The morgue, it triggers things.”

 

“My God, Leanne.” He spoke softly, turning his body towards her slightly. Ethan didn’t have much for family other than a sister and two nephews. He wasn’t married, he had no kids, but he couldn’t even begin to imagine losing them if he had them. He couldn’t imagine the pain that made a home of her.

 

“Our vehicle had flipped and was was resting on my side, the passenger side.” She paused. “My head hit the window...” Her hand involuntarily reached out to touch the side of her head. It was as if the pain had suddenly come back and she winced before her voice trailed off.

 

 _An ache radiated through her head, the feeling of a concussion already slowly starting to settle in. The window had shattered_ _from the impact of the crash, and along with the shards of glass her head went. She could feel the wet asphalt scrape with the glass, causing the pieces embed themselves into her skin._ _Slowly picking up her head, she took a moment to take in what had just happened._ _Leanne blinked rapidly as she felt a drop of liquid hit her cheeks, she thought that it had started to rain again, but as gravity took over and the drop moved from her cheek to the asphalt she saw the tinge of red. A fear rose in her belly as she realized that it was blood._ _She slowly turned her head to find her husband wilted over her._ _She blinked again, desperately trying to clear her vision, the figure next to her blurry until finally her eyes cooperated. A gasp echoed out into the air as she went to reach for her husband, the ripping pain through her shoulder causing her to cry out and retract her movement. Her collarbone was broken, among many other parts of her body. Leanne couldn’t reach him, she couldn’t help him._

 

“Hey, let’s not let your mind go there.”

 

Ethan’s voice broke her trance, her head nodding just a bit as her eyes moved from the floor too his face, her lips pressing together. A numbing, yet slightly puzzled look rising on her face.

 

“Tell me about them. You know, before the accident. Who they were, your favourite memories - the good stuff.”

 

Leanne just stared at him for a moment, her focus changing from one of his eyes to the other and then back again. Parts of her were wondering what was happening. She barely new the guy, especially on a personal level, yet it felt so easy to talk to him - to share with him.

 

“Tell me about your husband. How did you two meet?” Ethan asked a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

An image of her husband’s smiling face appeared in her mind. His light auburn hair, faint freckles on his face from sun exposure, and a terrible farmers tan. Leanne looked down with a small smile, even laughing a little. “Elliot. Yeah, he fell off a roof.”

 

Ethan furrowed his brows and laughed. Leanne continued, “He was a roofer at the time. I was still in medical school, living in a little house with my best friend Camryn. We found out not long after we got the place, that the roof leaked. I remember being so mad because it wrecked two of my textbooks.”

 

Ethan smiled, feeling her back relax a little under his hand as she began to open up to him.

 

“So we called a roofing company, said they would send someone out the next day.” Swallowing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I had just pulled into the driveway when I noticed the roofer hammering away at our roof.” She paused. “So I got out of my crappy little red honda and yelled hello to him. Little did I know that it would surprise him and cause him to fall backwards off the roof.”

 

_She heard the crash, as he landed into the leafy brush below. Leaving her car door wide open, she ran to his aide. Peeking through the bushes, she pulled at the small shady branches, attempting to find his face._

 

_“Oh my God, are you okay? I’m so sorry I scared you.” She grabbed at his arm to help pull him out of the greenery._

 

_“No, no. Don’t worry, about it. Happens all the time.” He joked, pulling back on his baseball cap. Leanne thought that was a strange thing to say but laughed it off anyway. He limped himself out of the bushes, Leanne eyed him up and down checking for injuries._

 

_“You’re limping.”_

_  
_ _“Yeah, well, I fell off a roof.”_

 

_“I’m actually in school to be a doctor. Let me check you out.” She said, motioning for him to sit down._

 

_Laughing a little, he did what he was told. “Check me out, hey? Are you hitting on me?”_

 

_Leanne blushed with a grin. What a corny line. “No, don’t be silly.” She said pulling his pant leg over his rapidly swelling knee. He actually was pretty good looking. A bit of a baby face but cute nevertheless. “This looks bad, I should probably get you to the ER.”_

 

_“Now who’s being silly?” Elliot got up, wincing in pain. “See? I’m fine.” He scrunched up his freckled nose._

 

_“Yeah, no. I’m taking you in. Your knee is three times the size it’s supposed to be right now. My guess is you broke something.” She slipped his gangly arm over her small frame and began walking him towards the car. He was a good foot taller than her, which made him laugh a little as she dispersed his weight over her shoulder as best as she could. Her hair, brown and curled with humidity, tickled at his arm._

 

 _“So doc, what’s your name anyway?” He smiled looking down at her as they began their trek towards her car._ _She felt, in an instant that she could get lost in that pearly white smile_ _._

 

_“Leanne, Leanne Porter.” She hummed. “But that’s Dr. Porter to you, Mr…” she joked._

 

_“Rorish. Elliot Rorish.”_

 

_“Mr. Elliot Rorish…” She repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue. “I like it.” She smiled lightly at him._

 

“Turns out he had shattered the bottom half of his knee cap, but that didn’t stop him from taking me on a date - crutches in tow.” She laughed a little, her eyes glued to the ground.

 

“A year and two months later, he took me out to star gaze - a ways out from Los Angeles- where the city lights didn’t impede on the sky. We were laying in the truck bed, which he had so romantically filled with pillows and blankets.” She looked in Ethan’s direction, a small smirk starting to form on her lips. “I thought he was just being romantic...that was until he slipped the engagement ring on my finger.” Her smirk had dropped slightly as she looked down, her index finger of her right hand running along her bare ring finger. “He said he had known since the day we’d met - that any woman who outshone the stars above him was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.” A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory.

 

“We got married in June of that next year, two months after my graduation. Then after what seemed like nine extremely short months, came Addie Grace Rorish.” Leanne unconsciously placed a hand at the base of her stomach. “She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.”

 

Ethan watched the precious memories replay in her mind. It was almost as if she came back to life when she talked about her family. Light so bright coming from her face that he couldn’t help but smile warmly. Both of them sat in silence for a while before Ethan piped up.

 

“Hey, let me take you out for a cup of coffee,” he said looking at his watch and standing up.

 

Leanne looked up at him. Biting the inside of her cheek with hesitation. Nodding, she smiled lightly before speaking. “I know just the place.”

 

Leanne stopped to fix her hair and wipe the mascara from under her eyes before reaching for the door. Her back to him, Ethan waited patiently until she was finished.

 

Leanne smiled back at him once she was done fiddling, “ready?”

 

“Ready.” Ethan grinned.

 

She pulled back the cold metal door handle and together they left the cool ill-lighted on-call room.


	2. Chapter 2

Leanne and Ethan picked a coffee shop a few blocks away from the hospital, a small, local joint that Leanne would visit frequently before work. The two put their orders in and took their seats at a small booth near the window. The soft morning sunlight  touching more of the city and  warming the sides of their faces. Ethan noticed Leanne  had started to  fidget with her hands,  the motion was one rehearsed numerous times, the smooth way she would press the tops of her fingers into her palm. He wanted to ease whatever nerves plagued her, whatever pains she still carried and experienced. 

 

“Tell me about your kids.” Ethan glanced from her hands back up at her face as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

Leanne smiled a little and turned towards the feathery golden light, averting her eyes from his.  Ethan followed her gaze, noting that the morning light made her eyes almost appear army green, a slight difference from her normal hazel hues. He smiled, he would catch that look on her from time to time, the brief calm. That was until her features changed back to the everyday pain. 

 

Her deep hazel eyes started to water a little before she spoke, “Addie and Eli.” Brief flashes  of their sweet innocent faces scintillated in her mind. Nodding a little, she swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. “My babies, were the most beautiful creatures you would have ever seen seen.” She looked over at him, a bittersweet smile curled at one side of her mouth.  The pain wavered her voice a little causing her to look back down. 

 

“I can only imagine.” Ethan spoke softly to her.

 

Leanne reached for her cup of coffee, blowing on it a little before taking a sip. She refused to let the tears brimming her eyes slip down her cheeks, she had cried enough today, and especially in front of Ethan.

 

“What do you want to know?” she said looking down at the coffee cup between her hands.

 

“Anything, just tell me ab--” 

 

Before he could continue, Leanne cut him off. “ When Addie was six, ”  she bit at her bottom lip, her gaze catching his before looking back down at her cup. “It was her first day of kindergarten --” She shifted in her seat a little.

 

Ethan shut his mouth immediately and relaxed his back into the booth’s soft seat. Leanne took another sip of her coffee. Pressing the mug against her mouth, her eyelashes fluttering a little as the heat of the moisture slipped against her lips.

 

“I had been a nervous wreck that whole morning. I had packed and repacked her lunch at least three times. I wanted to make sure that she had enough for the day.” Leanne laughed a little. “I couldn’t believe she was already old enough to go to school.” Her thumb lightly ran against the handle of her mug.  Her memories were halted as the waitress came by, she read off their food items and then placed the dishes in front of them. 

 

“Thank you.” Ethan and Leanne said, almost  in unison. 

 

The waitress nodded and smiled before leaving, “Enjoy.”

 

Ethan had ordered a large bowl of steamy cinnamon oatmeal while Leanne had ordered a bowl of fruit salad with a side of toast. 

 

“Anyway, Elliot knew I needed the morale support, so we took her to school together.” She pushed some fruit around with her fork as memories of that day flooded her mind.

 

_ She smiled at the small little giggles coming from her little girl, Elliot was pushing her on the swing in the school’s playground. Leanne had Addie’s runty little backpack tossed over her shoulder with her arms crossed over her chest. A smile pushed at her cheeks as she watched the pure joy on Addie’s face grow as her father pushed her higher and higher. Addie was Elliot’s pride and joy, Leanne had never seen a more caring man with a child. He did everything in his power to make that little girl as happy as possible at all times.  _ _ Leanne knew from the moment Addie was born, that she had instantly wrapped herself around Elliot’s finger.  _

 

_ “Pump! Pump, Addie, pump! Like this!” He got on the empty swing next to his daughter and showed her how to move her legs back and forth, propelling him higher off the ground. Elliot let out a holler as Addie got the hang of pumping, he didn’t care who looked at him funny, he was having fun with his baby. _

 

_ “Yes! Addie! Good girl! So proud of you!”  _

 

_ The little girl threw her head back and laughed. Her red curls rising in the wind as the swing lifted and fell repeatedly. Suddenly, the school bell rang  _ _ through the playground, letting the kids know that it was time to start the school day.  _ _ Leanne looked back at the building as children and parents began flooding its doors. _

 

_ “Ok, baby. Time to go to school.” Leanne shouted a little, walking towards them. Her thumbs sank into her jean pockets. She looked up nervously at Elliot, who in turn sent back a reassuring smile. _

 

_ Addie sank the heels of her shoes into the ground attempting to slow the swing. Elliot  _ _ moved to help her, but before the swing could come to a complete stop, their little redhead jumped off and ran to Leanne.  _

 

_ “Did you see me, mommy? Did you see me pump all by myself?” the breathless child grinned up at her, clinging to one of her mom’s legs. _

 

_ Leanne laughed, placing a hand on her daughter’s head. “I did, kiddo! I am SO proud of you!” She squatted down, levelling herself with the small girl. “Now, are you ready for your first day of school?” She raised her brow in question, reaching out to tuck a small red ringlet behind the child’s ear.  _

 

_ A wide grin spread across Addie’s face,  _ _ Leanne couldn’t help but giggle as Addie’s smile was missing her two front teeth.  _ _ “Yep!”   _

 

_ “Okay, let’s go!” Leanne smiled lightly brushing Addie’s small freckled nose with her index finger.  _

 

_ “Mommy, can I carry my backpack? I want to do it myself.” She had been growing fiercely independent lately. Leanne looked up at Elliot as she handed their daughter her bag.  _ _ She stood as  _ _ Addie had already gotten her head start and began running towards the doors of the school.  _

 

_ “She’s growing up too fast, Elliot. She won’t even let me carry her bag for her anymore.” She pouted a little as he grabbed her small hand, he squeezed lightly in reassurance as they slowly followed their daughter to the school.  _

 

_ The little family made their way to Addie’s classroom.  _ _ The small school made the classroom easy to find. As they walked in, Addie’s teacher was greeting the parents with a warm smile and brief conversation. Leanne and Elliot made their way towards the teacher, Elliot carrying on light conversation as Leanne felt a small hand tug at her jeans.  _ _ She bent down, noticing the overwhelmed expression on her daughter’s face. Addie was taking it all in and  _ _ by the looks of it,  _ _ getting a little nervous. _

 

_ “What’s wrong, baby?” She said pulling out a strand of hair from the corner of Addie’s mouth. _

 

_ Addie’s hazel eyes scanned the room, her eyes big as she took in every detail.  _

 

_ “You’re gonna have the best day. I promise.” Leanne said in a comforting hum before pulling her girl towards her chest. When they broke the hug, she saw little tears collecting in Addie’s eyes. Miss Prince,  _ _ Addie’s teacher,  _ _ had noticed the nerves and also bent down. She introduced herself to Addie as she clung to her mother’s coat. Her little body quivering a little as she inspected this new woman with her big hazel eyes.  _

 

_ “Your daddy told me you like to colour, Addie. Is this true?” The teacher smiled warmly. _

 

_ Leanne watched her daughter, as she met her eyes. She smiled and nodded her head reassuringly, a small lipped smile appearing on Addie’s face. _

 

_ “Well, I’ll tell you what Addie...we got BRAND NEW crayons. Do you want to come try them with me?”  The teacher held out her hand. _

 

_ Addie turned her focus back to her mom. Leanne nodded again, smiling, silently telling her that it was okay and she should go colour. The small child looked back at the teacher and hesitantly grabbed her hand. The two slowly walked away, Addie looking back every once in awhile to see if her parents were still there.  _

 

_ Leanne stayed squatting near the ground watching the stranger take her daughter towards the colouring table. She put a hand to her mouth squeezing her bottom lip a little with her thumb and index finger. Her eyes fighting to keep tears from slipping down her cheeks. Leanne felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, her eyes met her husband’s deep blues. She stood up glancing at her daughter one last time before they left the room. Grabbing Elliot’s hand, she leaned her head against his arm as they walked down the hall to leave.  _

 

_ “That was hard.” Leanne hummed quietly.  _

 

_ Elliot brushed his thumb back and forth on her hand. “Leanne, honey, she will have a blast. Just you wait and see.”  _

 

_ “Maybe, but she’s gonna have a blast without me there, Elliot. We’re not even out of the doors and I already miss my baby.” She placed her other hand on his upper arm and looked up at him over his broad shoulder. _

 

_ “Well, you have another one to worry about right in here, so I think you’ll be fine.” He placed his free hand on the small mound of her belly. Newly developed evidence that a new life was growing inside. _

 

_ She smiled, remembering their little ‘oops’ baby growing inside of her. She dropped her hand from his arm to the hand on her stomach. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  _

 

“We went back to pick her up at the end of the day, and Elliot was right, she had been having a total blast.” Leanne laughed turning her coffee mug around in her hands. 

 

“That’s usually how it is, huh? And you were pregnant… That must explain some of the day’s tears.” Ethan smirked a little.

 

“Probably. Like that day wasn’t hard enough. I mean, sending your baby to their first day of school, but add some pregnancy hormones into the mix and you’re in for one hell of a ride.” 

 

“And you called him an ‘oops’ baby?” Ethan laughed.

 

“Yes, he was definitely a bit of a surprise, but we couldn’t have been more happy when we found out. We had been considering having another child but didn’t think it was the right time...until the stick turned blue, that is.”

 

“The universe’s way of telling you it was exactly the right time, I guess.” Ethan chuckled a little. 

  
Ethan adored hearing these little details about Leanne and her past life. Who she was as a wife, a mother, someone who wasn’t living in guilt, in pain. Not many people knew her in this way, he  knew he was privileged and lucky to see that. He also knew he wasn’t willing to let anything jeopardize that.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Elliot and Leanne were lying in bed. She had settled herself between his legs, her back flush with his chest and her pajama shirt pulled up over her pregnant belly. Elliot was starting to lather her belly with store-bought oil, one that was made to prevent stretch marks. It was at this time, usually before they went to bed, that they took time to bond with the baby away from Addie. They didn’t want her to get jealous or feel left out - the idea of becoming a big sister still relatively new to her. Leaning back a bit more Leanne let out a soft sigh, “you know, we need a name for our baby boy here.” He was an utter surprise, Leanne and Elliot knew that they wanted another child some point in their lives, however they didn’t expect one this soon.  _

 

_ “I think we should name him after my two favourite men.” _

 

_ “Oh, that has gotta be me.” Elliot said with a smirk, “and Jesse?” _

 

_ “Well, Jesse’s another one of my favourites, but I was thinking after you and my dad; Elliot Weston, what do you think?” She shifted in her spot, “You are after all the baby’s father, and you know how much I adore you. We’d be lucky if the little guy turned into half as good of a man as you.” _

 

_ “And your dad?”  _

 

_ “Well, you know he will always hold a special place in my heart. He was a military man. I looked up to him.” She glanced down at his hands, which were working diligently to spread the oil. “He was strong, but loved fiercely. Never took anyone’s bullshit, but never once did he make anyone feel inferior. He was a great man.” _

 

_ “How about Eli Wes, instead of Elliot Weston? Shorten it up a bit, that way he’d have a name of his own, but still have the namesake.” _

 

_ “Eli Wes Rorish.” Leanne repeated the name with a soft smile. Elliot felt a swift, yet aggressive, little kick under his hand. He smiled, running his hand up and down the area soothingly. _

 

_ Leanne flinched at the kick and let out a fluttery gasp of air. Her hand squeezed at Elliot’s knee, her smile growing at their child’s response. “I think he likes it.”  _

 

_ Elliot smiled back at her, wrinkling his nose a little as he nodded, “I think you’re right.” Leanne’s smile faded as she turned her face to him, her lips brushing his own until she applied more pressure into the kiss.  _

 

“I never knew your father was a military man.” Ethan dropped his hand from his coffee mug to the table.

 

“Sure was.” She glanced up at him over the rim of the coffee mug. A small sigh escaped her lips as she finished the last of her coffee. 

 

Ethan hummed, “So you must have moved around a lot as a kid then?”

 

Leanne cleared her throat, “All over the States actually. We even lived in Greece and Germany, but only for a short time.”

 

“That can be tough, I would know. I had to do the same.”

 

She cocked her head to the side with a subtle smile. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope. My dad was in the military too, however we lost him when I was twelve.” Ethan swallowed looking down a little. “It’s why I joined the military. I felt as though I was honoring my dad. He always took great pride in our country, I guess it rubbed off on me.” 

 

“He sounds like he was an amazing man.” Leanne said dropping her gaze, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“He was, that’s for sur--” Ethan’s voice was cut off.

 

“Like you.” Leanne mumbled quietly. Her smile fading as she couldn't believe what she had just blurt out. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn’t notice the immediate blushing settling in her face. 

 

Ethan froze for a moment, looking at her, before a small smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. 

 

“Well thank you, that’s a very sweet thing for you to say.”

 

Leanne looked down at her watch nervously and then scouted the room for the waitress. “Well I should probably go get some sleep. Gotta be back at the hospital in a few hours.” She pushed her body out of the booth, reaching into her pocket and setting some money on top of her bill. 

 

“Oh,” Ethan hesitated. Suddenly it was as though things shifted, she was rushing to leave. After what he thought was a pleasant meal. “Alright.”

 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tonight.” Leanne smiled a little, her head nodding a little before she quickly headed towards the door.

 

Ethan jumped out of the booth and hollered after her, “Leanne!”

 

She stopped, her back to him and her hand on the door handle.

 

“Dinner!” He shook his head slightly, smiling to himself at his sudden outburst. “Can I take you out to dinner Thursday night?”

 

Leanne bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment.  “Sure, I’d like that.” With that, she yanked the door open and left.

 

Ethan smiled wider, biting his bottom lip as he sat back down to finish his coffee. He took a risk, and it worked in his favour. 

 

-

 

Before Leanne knew it, it was already Thursday, and the day was already half over.  She  was standing at the nurses station, going over some charts. The trouble was, she couldn’t focus on anything she was writing down or even reading . She was nervous about her date with Ethan,  who was working on a patient just a few feet away. Her eyes wondered in his direction, watching as he gently  inspected an elderly woman’s wrist,  his hands moved with such care, and utter skill. From what Leanne could see it,  it was broken,  no x-ray was needed to confirm it.  Ethan had the blessed ability to make anyone around him comfortable, despite the painfully broken wrist, he had seemed to make the lady smile and even laugh a little. A total charmer. Leanne felt the edges of her mouth curl before she realized that Ethan had caught her watching him. He sent her a smile in return, and she quickly turned her attention back to her paperwork, heat filling the tops of her cheeks. Ethan finished what he was doing before making his way towards her. Leanne, hearing the familiar footsteps approaching her, knew it was him. He had brought the woman’s chart with him and began filling it out beside her - his face neutral in expression. She swiftly glanced up at him,  in a nervous manner,  over her glasses then back down to her paperwork.

 

“I saw you checking me out…” Not looking up, Ethan continued to write notes in the elderly woman’s chart.

 

“I was not checking you out, okay? I was taking a look at that woman’s wrist.” Leanne scoffed, avoiding eye contact. “Bad break…”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He smirked a little,  his voice teasing.  “So, you still up for tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” One side of her mouth curled into a slight grin,  her eyes dancing along with the playful tone of her voice. 

 

“Ah, I see. Playing hard to get.” He licked his lips, “Okay, okay. I see how it is. Meet me on the front steps at nine o’clock.” He smiled a little before turning away to leave.

 

“Wait. Ethan.” She grabbed his arm and immediately took it away as soon as she realized what she had just done. “Where are we going? What do I wear?” 

 

“Dress fancy, in something that makes you feel beautiful.” He smiled again before walking away. 

 

Leanne furrowed her brow a little, squeezing her bottom lip a little with her fingers.  _ Fancy.  _ She never went anywhere  _ fancy _ ,  what did she own that would be considered fancy? Little did she know, Jesse had been near by this whole time and heard their entire conversation. 

 

“I knew it.” He began walking over,  a smug look on his face. 

 

Leanne jumped a little at his voice, turning her body towards him. She rolled her eyes and returned to her paperwork. “Knew what?”

 

“You and G.I. Joe over there...you two  _ do  _ have a thing going on. I knew it.” Jesse smirked at her.

 

“God, Jesse. You’re so nosy.” She closed her chart and turned to walk away before Jesse threw his hand over her shoulder and began dragging her to the break room.

 

“Just please tell me you’re not gonna wear flannel.” 

 

She laughed and kicked up her foot, hitting his butt.

 

-

 

Ethan stood on the front steps of the hospital. It was a warm night, so warm he could almost feel the humidity collecting on his skin. He admired the way the moisture in the air created a wispy haze around the street lights. The breeze slightly unravelling his lightly slicked-back hair. Every now and then he would look down at his wristwatch to check the time. He was anticipating Leanne’s arrival. She had less than five minutes before the time they had agreed to meet. He looked up at the sky for a moment, the palm trees swaying a little in the gentle evening breeze. The stars glittered in between the open spaces of the clouds. Had she forgotten? Had she changed her mind? Maybe she wasn’t ready, the guilt of losing her family still too strong. Ethan watched the street traffic pass by, listening to the hum of the LA night. He was leaning on the stair railing when he heard the sound of a woman’s heels behind him. He turned around expecting to see Leanne but it was just another doctor leaving for the night. 

 

“Goodnight.” He smiled to the woman passing. Checking his watch again, he turned back towards the street. Leanne was six minutes late, and he was just about to leave when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

 

“I was starting to think I was being stood up.” he murmured softly, without turning around. 

 

“I’m late, I know, but I’d never leave you standing here on the steps like this.” Leanne’s voice soft and quiet.

  
Ethan looked down and smiled. He was so glad she came. When he turned to face her, he couldn’t believe his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan’s breath had been taken away by the strikingly gorgeous being standing in front of him. Leanne smiled, blushing a little, as she had noted the change in his facial expression when he saw her. She had a significant amount of skin showing - he wasn’t used to it but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Although he found her to be beautiful even in scrubs, he couldn’t believe  that they hid a delicately gorgeous sun kissed body.  Ethan’s eyes scanned her - starting from head to toe, every inch of her surely the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Leanne’s soft coffee coloured curls cascaded down her back and onto her bare freckled shoulders. A loose black dress hung over her her small frame, the material twisted at both sides of her waist, hugging her body before falling loosely once again. A delicate strip of black lace followed her bust and dipped deeply into her low cut cleavage. The smooth black material ended mid thigh where Ethan’s eyes ran down her legs. To die for, by the way. The trail of his light blues ended at her feet,  Leanne’s shoes matched her dress - a pair of black open-toed heels with an ankle band wrapped in thin black lace.

 

Bringing his focus back up to her seemingly perfect airbrushed face, he attempted to compliment her but nothing came from his mouth - only strange airy exhales. She laughed, her voice soft as she pursed her lips and pulled a piece of hair from her face. He shook his head a little as a grin took over his face, “You...look wonderful, incredibly wonderful actually.”

 

She smiled, her teeth showing again before looking down. “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”

 

Ethan swallowed before asking, “So shall we go?”

 

“I have no idea where we are going, so please! Lead the way!” Leanne smiled and grabbed the hand he held out in front of her.

 

“It’s a little bit of a surprise, do you mind a little bit of a walk?” He asked as they began walking.

 

“Not at all, it’s a beautiful night.” She smiled up at him.

 

He turned his head down to her, eyeing his stunning date once again. “A beautiful night indeed.”

 

They walked for another ten minutes, hand in hand, before reaching their destination. Leanne wasn’t sure about the hand holding at first, she was worried it meant they were moving a little fast despite their first date only just beginning. However, the longer her hand rested in his gentle grasp the more comfortable she became.  

 

“You brought me to a beach? I thought we were going out to dinner?” She dropped her hand and rested it on the top of her stomach, it growled lightly at the mention of food. 

 

“Not so fast.” Ethan turned his body and pointed to a restaurant on the pier. “That’s where we’re going.” He looked over at the dark restaurant, “Beaujolais, ever heard of it?”

 

Leanne’s smile faded, nodding at his question. She hadn’t recognized it at first, but the name - she would know that name anywhere. It was the first place Elliot had taken her, it felt like a million years ago, but she remembered it clear as day. Licking her lips she looked back at Ethan, nodding again and giving him a soft smile. 

“I have - but, how in the world did you get a reservation here?”

 

He put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her to continue walking. “Let’s just say I know the owner -- he was incredibly grateful when I saved his daughter.”

 

“Wow.” Leanne raised her brow a bit, looking over at him.

 

The two walked up to the restaurant. The fancy french food place looked dark and deserted.

 

“Ethan, are you sure it is even opened?” Leanne peered through the dark windows. The sights of inside the restaurant leaving a bittersweet feeling in her stomach.

 

Ethan hummed, scratching his head, “Well it’s only nine fifteen, it shouldn’t be closed.” He had this all planned out but was playing dumb. “Maybe if we walk around the back…” He began walking, Leanne following closely behind, both of her hands clenching onto her black clutch. When they reached the back of the building, a gasp escaped Leanne’s mouth.

 

“Ethan…” Her eyes scoured the the area in front of her. She turned her head to the left when she heard some soft music begin to play. Ethan had hired a musician to play the piano while they were eating dinner. A smile began to spread across her face. Turning her head, her gaze met the candle lit dinner table. Its white cotton table cloth swaying in the evening breeze. “Ethan…” She said again. He held out his hand for her and smiled as he escorted her to the table. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out her chair for her and waited until Leanne sat down before seating himself. Within a minute, Ethan’s friend - the one with the daughter, came to the table and welcomed them. He winked at Ethan, as he poured some wine in Leanne’s glass.

 

“Thank you.” She spoke softly looking up at the man. He smiled back at her nodding his head a little. While he poured Ethan some wine, Leanne looked out towards the ocean. The sound of the waves harmonizing with the notes of the piano. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh salty air. Ethan swished the wine around in his glass before taking a sip. Leanne paused, recognizing the motion, it was something Elliot used to do. Her smile faded at the sight of it. The way he pivoted his hand to swish the wine, shocked her, it was almost exactly identical to the way Elliot used to. The memory tugged at her heartstrings, still tender and raw from losing the love of her life. 

 

“So what do you think?” Ethan looked into her eyes caringly.

 

Leanne shook herself from her trance, smiling and pursing her lips together, “This is beautiful, Ethan. I can’t believe you arranged all this. Makes a woman feel special.”

 

“That’s because you are, Leanne.” He smiled and placed a hand on hers. She glanced down at the contact he just made with her and gently pulled her hand away. Ethan had noticed that his touch made her uncomfortable, however he wasn’t hurt by the retraction of her movements. He knew it would take some time before she would let down her walls again, and he didn’t want to rush that.

 

Leanne picked up her glass, taking a small sip. She hummed as the velvety red wine warmed her throat. After a moment, she set the glass down and sighed, “You know, this is the same place Elliot took me on our first date.”

 

Ethan raised a brow, “Damn, and I thought I was being original…”

 

Leanne let out a quiet laugh before she waved her hand, her smile dimming. She kicked herself mentally. Why did she feel the need to share that with him?

 

“I’m sorry -- you don’t want to hear about him.”

 

He reached out to her, pulling back before his hand made contact with hers. “No, please. I like hearing you remember him.”

 

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, “No man likes hearing a widow's memories.”

 

Licking his lips he nodded, “I do. You light up when you talk about him. Please, tell me.”

 

She took her gaze from her hands back to his face, “Well…” A small toothy grin pushed at her cheeks. 

 

_ “Ugh, Elliot. That was fantastic. I’m so full.  _

 

_ He swished the wine around in his glass a little before smiling up at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” _

 

_ “Oh I did, that was one of the best meals I’ve had in a long time.” She smiled at him, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. _

 

_ Elliot shook his head a little before looking down. “I still can’t believe it…” _

 

_ Leanne pressed her elbows into the table, “you can’t believe what?” _

 

_ “Oh nothing.” _

 

_ “No, Elliot, I hate that. Tell me.” She rolled her eyes a little. _

 

_ “I -- I just can’t believe you let me take you on a date.” _

 

_ A smile crept up on Leanne’s face, “what do you mean?” _

 

_ “Well, it’s just that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen…” _

 

_ “Well clearly you haven’t been to Venice Beach, because there are a ton of girls more attractive than I--”  _

 

_ “Leanne, you made me fall off a roof.” He paused grabbing her hand. “You’re so beautiful you made me fall off a roof, okay?” He pointed to his casted knee. _

 

_ She threw her napkin over the bottom half of her face, trying to hide her blushing. _

 

_ “I also love how incredibly intelligent you are, there is so much to you. Your devotion to medicine, your genuine compassion for other people. I mean, I don’t know many women who would practically carry a man to her car and take him to the hospital.” _

 

_ Elliot leaned over the table as best he could, with his injured leg, and pecked her on the lips. After the kiss she tucked in her lips, trying to hide the smile that was quickly emerging on her face. _

 

_ “And isn’t the wine fantastic?” Elliot licked his lips and winked at her. _

 

Leanne’s eyes fluttered as tears began to swell in her eyes. She lowered the hand that had subconsciously rested on her lips, placing it on her lap. She smiled up at Ethan before excusing herself from the table. He watched as she made her way to the edge of the pier, her dress hugging at her hips as she walked. The wind gently pushed her hair it to one side of her body, exposing her freckled back. Ethan looked down, furrowing his brow a little.

 

“Leanne?”

 

She kept walking, the sound of her heels growing more distant the farther she walked. Leanne reached the edge of the pier, her arms pressing into the wood railing. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and dropped into the salty water below. 

 

“Dammit, Elliot -- I miss you.” She whispered up to the skies. Looking up to the stars always brought her great comfort. After all, Elliot did propose to her under them.

 

Along with the distant sound of the piano still playing, she heard Ethan put down his fork before making his way over to her. She did her best to wipe away her tears before Ethan settled beside her. He placed his hand on the small of her back. The moon haloed the profile of her face, highlighting the thin tear trails running her cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered quietly, the back of her hand resting on her lips.

 

“Leanne, please -- don’t be sorry. I understand.”

 

She turned her face to him. Her watery moonlit eyes gazed into his, as her chin quivered a little.

 

“What do you say we go for a walk instead?”

 

“But Ethan, you planned this special night for us.”

 

“Sure, and it was good, wasn’t it? Leanne, any night with you is special. I don’t need a fancy moonlit dinner by the ocean to enjoy my time with you. I only did it because I wanted to make you feel special.”

 

Her heart swelled a little with his words. “Oh, Ethan. You did, you made me feel so special. No one has ever done anything like this for me before...other than...well Elliot.” She looked back down at the water.

 

He ran his hand up her back, a feeling of smooth dress material and bare skin under his hand. “Let’s go for a walk on the beach.”

 

Leanne looked into Ethan’s gentle eyes. A small smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. She nodded a little before they returned to the table where they collected their things. 

 

“Hey, Russ. Great tunes -- thanks!” He handed the piano man a generous tip. “Pierre! We’re heading out! Thanks again, good buddy. I’ll call ya tomorrow.” Ethan shouted into the kitchen.

 

Leanne collected her clutch while Ethan grabbed his leather coat. 

 

“You ready to go?” Ethan asked, she nodded in return. The two of them returned to the front of the restaurant and down the steps. Ethan noticed Leanne shiver a little. The breeze causing small goosebumps to rise on her skin. He stopped, which in turn, caused her to stop also. He walked in front of her, slowly slipping off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him in thanks. The two began walking again, both looking at the pavement in front of them, listening to the soothing sounds of the waves and each other’s footsteps. Suddenly, Ethan felt a small, chilled hand slip into his. He turned his attention from their grasp to her face. She smiled up at him before returning her focus back to the walk in front of them. He kept his eyes on her. She was letting him in again, he could feel it. 

 

The couple changed their direction and headed towards the beach. Ethan stepped into the sand when he noticed Leanne struggling - walking in the sand with heels wasn’t easy. 

 

“Oh -- here, let me get those for you.” Ethan bent down to her feet. 

 

Leanne giggled a little. “Oh, Ethan. You don’t need to do that.”

 

He smiled up at her, “nonsense.”

 

He delicately removed one of her heels, running a hand down the sole of her foot before placing it back in the sand. She rested a hand on his shoulder for balance as she lifted up her other foot for him.

 

He grabbed both of her heels and insisted on carrying them for her. The two got closer to the water, before Leanne stopped, letting the salty water brush up against her tender feet.

 

“I am  _ not _ used to wearing heels. You can’t even imagine how good this feels.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He raised a brow at her with a slight grin. He loved seeing the smile on her face, the relief from her pain - both emotional and physical. He stretched his arm out, still holding her hand, so that she could walk a little deeper into the water. 

 

“Oh yeah!” she laughed. “I think I’ll stick to my hospital sneakers.”

 

The two of them walked down the stretch of the beach, hand in hand, until they reached it’s rocky edge. Leanne walked from the water back to Ethan, her footprints pooling with the sea behind her. She hugged Ethan’s leather jacket around her body as the two sat down on the soft light sand. 

 

Ethan wrapped an arm around her, happy to find that she didn’t dispute it. “God, what a beautiful night.” He said looking up at the sky. 

 

Leanne hummed in agreement. 

 

“Thank you, Leanne, for letting me take you out.”

 

She took her gaze from the moon’s reflection on the water to his softly lit face. “And thank you for being so patient with me.” She looked up at him before gently leaning herself into him a little more. Her hand lightly rested on the bottom of his thigh as her eyes went to his lips. Her hand coming from his thigh, to rest on his jawline. 

 

Quiet little mumbles escaped Leanne’s mouth. Ethan couldn’t exactly make out what she was saying but he could have sworn he heard her say the word  _ ‘kiss’ _ . 

 

She spoke a little louder, “I’m going to kiss you.” 

 

“I was really hoping that’s what you were saying.”

  
She let out a light laugh before pressing her mouth to his. He pushed her bottom lip lightly above his own before she separated their kiss with her tongue, running it along his upper lip. The couple ended the night in each other’s embrace, there on the Californian beach sand.  


End file.
